The present invention relates to a board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard and more particularly pertains to allowing a child to learn the positioning of letters on a keyboard in the form of a game.
The use of games for amusement and educational purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, games for amusement and educational purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of teaching children while they play a game are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,374 to Bowles discloses a board game for teaching students the relationship between lines and spaces with the keys on a keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,782 to Marcus discloses an educational system for teaching spelling and mathematics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,928 to Chan discloses an educational board game comprised of questions and answers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,443 to Sorin discloses a board game using a computing device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard for allowing a child to learn the positioning of letters on a keyboard in the form of a game.
In this respect, the board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a child to learn the positioning of letters on a keyboard in the form of a game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard which can be used for allowing a child to learn the positioning of letters on a keyboard in the form of a game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of games for amusement and educational purposes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a first game board having a generally square configuration. The first game board has an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface has a spinning wheel disposed thereon. The upper surface has a computer keyboard printed thereon. The upper surface has a pair of hand placement markers disposed thereon adjacent to the computer keyboard. The lower surface has a rotatable base secured thereto. A second game board is provided having a generally rectangular configuration. The second game board has a path of travel thereon. The path of travel is defined by a starting location, a finishing location, and a plurality of spaces therebetween. The plurality of spaces are represented by letters of the alphabet in order. The second game board has a question card marker thereon. A plurality of groupings of spelling cards are provided that are positionable on the question card marker of the second game board. The spelling cards each have a category. The category includes related words to be spelled. A plurality of tokens are provided which represent players for movement along the path of travel of the second game board.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard which has all the advantages of the prior art games for amusement and educational purposes and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard for allowing a child to learn the positioning of letters on a keyboard in the form of a game.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board game teaching letter locations on a keyboard including a first game board having a generally square configuration. The first game board has an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface has a spinning wheel disposed thereon. The upper surface has a computer keyboard printed thereon. The upper surface has a pair of hand placement markers disposed thereon adjacent to the computer keyboard. The lower surface has a rotatable base secured thereto. A second game board is provided having a generally rectangular configuration. The second game board has a path of travel thereon. The path of travel is defined by a starting location, a finishing location, and a plurality of spaces therebetween. The plurality of spaces are represented by letters of the alphabet in order. The second game board has a question card marker thereon. A plurality of groupings of spelling cards are provided that are positionable on the question card marker of the second game board. The spelling cards each have a category. The category includes related words to be spelled. A plurality of tokens are provided which represent players for movement along the path of travel of the second game board.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.